I'm Always Yours
by if dreams could come alive
Summary: Cam and Massie have been best friends, but when Massie wants something more Cam pushes her away. She thought it was he wanted too, but guess not. / OK this was an old story but I updated it. It's still a one shot.


I'm Always Yours

A/N: This was for the Halloween exchange fic last year, but there were quite a few grammar mistakes and such so I kind of tweaked it here and there. Let me know what you think!

Halloween Exchange Fic

For: Jenn

Prompts: liquid gold eyes, rain, death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Clique or Toms or anything.

**She** was in her room with the stereo blasting away as she sang along to "Use Your Love" by the Outfield.

"_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_So many things that I wanna say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_I just wanna use your love toniiiiiiiiiight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight tonight tonight."_

She was holding her brush as a microphone dancing around in her room in her pajamas already; a white V-neck and pink with red hearts girl silk boxer shorts.

"Massie is this seriously what you do on Friday nights alone?" Josh asks leaning against her door frame having watched her whole performance.

She jumps in surprise dropping the brush and grimaces when she realizes who it is, "Oh it's you. Wait, how'd you get in, no one's home but me?"

"Spare key," he replies nonchalantly.

"How the hell do you know where my spare key is?"

"I've known since I moved her and became friends with you smart one. You know I just think your trying to avoid the topic of me catching you err dancing? Which was wonderful by the way." He says mockingly.

"Shut up! At least I don't do the Thriller by myself." she retorts, while throwing a pillow at him.

He catches it and flashes a smile. He jumps on her perfect bed disheveling it in the process.

"Hey, quit messing up my bed!" she says getting on the bed next to him and smacking him.

"It's just a bed babe and nice boxers" he smirks at her.

"Quit picking on me, Josh. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to see my best friend?"

"You? Hell to the yes."

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover at my house tonight?" he flashes her a winning smile.

"Why couldn't pick up a whore tonight or is it your night off from your male prostituting job?"

"Ha ha," he laughs dryly, "but seriously I want you to come over."

"Just stay over here."

"My parents are going to go out of town like in two hours."

"Just tell them to lock up and stay here."

"Well," he looked embarrassed but continued "my parents kind of grounded me and if you don't come over they're going to hire a babysitter, an old one at that, to watch me until they come back," he searched her face for any sign of agreement, but scowled when she broke out into laughter.

In between her laughs she got out, "Why - me?"

"Because they adore you, you're like their pretend daughter and they won't approve of anyone else to stay with me."

"Aw my poor little baby," she says hugging him.

"Mass, come on!" he has a look between pleading and a scowl.

"Hmm..." she delicately taps her chin, "uh no."

"Mass!"

"Relax! I'm just kidding. Good god."

"K then let's go," he says getting up.

"Hey, you have to go shopping with me tomorrow."

"Uh, I don't know Massie," he scratches his head.

"What?" she encircles her arms around his waist and looks up at him with a puppy dog face, "Please? Come on, you owe me for this. Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine."

"YAY! Love you Joshie," she slips on a pair of Toms, grabs her wallet, and skips down the stairs.

"Don't call me that!"

;;;

"**Do** you know how ridiculous you look?" he gives her an incredulous look. She was only in her pajamas while he was fully dressed in a Ralph Lauren polo, khaki shorts and Sperry boat shoes.

It was warm out with the moon shining. The light breeze flicked her auburn curls around her face.

"Well I didn't feel like changing since it's like 10 already. Besides I have spare clothes at your house."

"You need to stop leaving your clothes in my closet."

"Oh please, you hardly even notice."

He was about to retort when they heard a rustling nearby and soft noises. Massie's eyes grew wide.

"What was that?" she whispered clinging to Josh. Something hit her shoe and she let out a scream, jumping into Josh's arms, who managed to catch her easily.

"Who's there?" he calls out while her head is buried in the crook of his neck, honestly scared it was either a rabid snake or the psycho killer on the loose she heard about in the news last week.

A disgruntled Claire and Cam, come into view. Their hair messed up, clothes ridden up, and there was no mistaking the lip gloss sheen on Cam's face that Claire's lips had been on his not too long ago. From the way one of Claire's shoes were missing it was obvious that was what had hit Massie causing her to scream.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Cam asks running a hand through his hair with Claire blushing furiously beside him.

Massie turns and realizes how stupid she looks and her heart aches noticing what they were doing together before.

"You can put me down now Josh," a pink blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"You sure? What if Claire's other shoe hits you; you could be in serious danger. Don't worry I'll keep you safe love," he says with mock sincerity. Even though he's teasing her, a comforting feeling washes over her and it lets her forget about Cam.

Cam can't help but notice how Josh had his hand on Massie's bare thigh and how he keeps pulling her closer to his chest. Aren't they supposed to be just friends? For some reason it ticks him off more than it should. Come on, Massie's only his friend, his best friend. Then what up with the weird feelings?

He stopped his inner monologue when Claire asked, "What are you wearing Massie?" a giggle escaping her lips.

There was enough light outside to see Massie blush scarlet. Josh burst out laughing causing her to smack him square in the chest and say shut up!

"Well I was already in my pajamas when Dumbo over here came by and asked if I could sleepover at his place," her eyes flicker over to Josh's, whose widen. He weighs the possibility if Massie would rat him out or not. Considering that he just laughed at her right now and he was still carrying her, probably, "but I didn't feel like changing, so I decided to go like this. I didn't expect anyone to see me, though. And FYI a serial killer could have been out here for all I knew. I admit I was a little scared," to which Josh scoffs causing him to be smacked again, "what are you guys doing out here anyway?"

This time Claire blushes while Cam coughs "Um we were... uh"

"Couldn't find a room huh?" Massie asks with a serious face.

"What! No we weren't ugh" Claire stutters.

"She was just kidding, relax Claire. We got to go and you guys don't go too far," he gives a wink. "Don't you want to get down Mass?"

"No actually this is pretty comfortable. Can you carry me to your car _love_?" a smirk on her lips.

;;;

**They** were in Josh's room playing Lucky bastard and listening to the radio.

"So Claire and Cam huh?" Josh asked, he knew Massie like the back of his hand and she had feelings for a certain blue and green eyed boy not that she'd admit it. Since supposedly said boy chose the blond over the brunette.

"What about them?" only for a second there was a stony glare in her eyes, then they went back to indifferent and her tone removed.

"They looked pretty cozy together."

"What's your point Hotz?"

"Well _Block _I was just wondering when you're going to admit your feelings for Cam."

Her eyes narrowed, "like how you have a thing for Alicia?"

"Ok I admit I may sorta kinda have a small thing for her."

"OH puh-lease! Small? You're practically obsessed with her. How many times have I heard Massie can you talk to her for me? Do you think she likes me? OMG Massie her legs are so long, her lips make me just want to kiss them, oh Massie her **_liquid gold eyes_** make my heart skip a beat. You sound like a fucking pansy."

Josh turned beet red, "I never said that."

"Pssh, yeah you did. Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out already? You know she likes you." she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you just tell Cam you like him?"

"He already knows," her voice almost a whisper.

"No, he doesn't. Maybe if you told him he would be with you!"

He grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. She snatches it away hearing him say that.

"Do you seriously think I'm lying to you? I told him okay? I fucking laid myself bare. I told him I saw more than a friend, that I had feelings for him, that I – I think I might be in love him. I asked him if we were ever going to be more than friends. And do you know what he said to me? That Claire already asked him out and he said yes. But he doesn't want to lose his 'best friend'. Do you know what he meant? I don't like you, I never did. I don't want to be an ass so I still want to be friends with you!" she explodes with her eyes watery.

"Mass-"

"Don't, just don't" she starts to push him away but he pulls her onto his lap.

"So you're not friends with anymore?"

"What? No, I am."

"Why don't you hang out with him?"

"Why do you think I always call the shots? He's my best friend; I've known him my whole life. You can't throw away something like that. I - He's a part of me. And you know what? A friendship goes two ways. When was the last time he called me? He has a girlfriend now and I respect that. If he wants to hang out, we'll hang out."

They were quiet for a while. She had her head on his head and said "I know it's stupid, but I thought that if I didn't say it out loud then I could pretend it never happened," she laughs sarcastically, "but it did. He – He chose Claire over me. It took so much nerve to even ask him how he felt about me. I knew Claire liked him, but I thought that I had a chance. _Actually_ I thought I had a better chance than her. But noooooo she's such an innocent little doll who's not superficial or a bitch. I'm fucking done with her."

"You're not superficial" Josh whispers to her.

"Yes I am. She's prettier than me too, I mean we all know how Cam has a thing for blondes."

"No way, you're way sexier than her. I would totally hit you. Claire, eh."

"Thanks for lying to me," she giggles and kisses his cheek.

"It's what I do best," he says with a smirk, "Just kidding I'd never lie to you."

"I can name like 10 times you've lied to me on the back of my hand, starting with like 5 minutes ago about not being obsessed with Alicia."

"Why do you have to ruin a perfectly sentimental moment, this is why I can't say anything nice to you when I do a TBH on Facebook. _And I'm not obsessed with Alicia!_"

"ELEVEN!"

;;;

"**Dudes**, Massie's here" Kemp says astonished.

The amber eyed girl sat on the benches in cherry red short shorts and Josh's favorite Yankees hoodie.

"What? No, she hates coming to games alone. She certainly never came to any of mine." Derrick grumbled.

"She came because she wanted to support me," Josh replies looking smug.

"That's a lie, man. What'd you do? Trade her your sweater?" Chris guffaws.

"Pfft...No. It's just a hoodie, nothing special." Josh said shrugging it off.

"That is such a lie, you don't let anyone touch that let alone wear it," Derrick exclaims.

"She told me last night she wouldn't come even though _she owed me_, unless I let her wear it," Josh explains.

"Wait, slept over? I thought your parents were out of town. AW MAN! Joshie got some Massie Block last night. No wonder he's so tired." Kemp raises his hand for a high 5 but ends up getting smacked in the face by Josh.

"Dude we're friends."

;;;

"So how'd you get Massie to come?" Cam asked nonchalantly.

"Oh she owed me... and I let her wear my hoodie, which took a lot of debating."

"Dude, please you never say no to her,' he teased as Josh blushed "what'd she owe you?"

"I went to her riding meet or race or whatever you call it, last Saturday."

"What meet? She didn't tell me about it." he says slightly hurt and annoyed Josh knew and went.

"Oh yeah she said you had a date with Claire, she didn't want to bother you." Josh said before walking off leaving a shocked Cam behind.

;;;

**They** were all at Cam's house after the Tomahawks won the game.

"Hey you guys let's play Confessional. It's so much fun!" Dylan suggests slightly tipsy. She already pre-gamed during the game with Massie, Alicia, and Kristen and let's just say they weren't sober in the slightest sense.

They all sat down in a circle, Massie in between Cam and Josh.

"So who goes first?" Kristen asks her words slightly slurring, but she always had a good handle on her alcohol.

"I will," Alicia says "Claire! Who was your first crush?"

Claire blushed, "Uh it was... Josh."

Massie burst out laughing, she poked Josh's side and said "Hotz you're so irresistible." winking dramatically.

Alicia looked pissed off; she knew she never liked the blonde for some reason. She was such a boyfriend stealer. Not that she was thinking of herself and Josh, she was totes hating for Massie.

Josh blushed at Massie's teasing, "Massie shut up."

"What? I can't hear you. But don't worry I'm trying to read your delicious lips. Say it again," she doubled over laughing again. This time Josh clamped his hand over her mouth and said continue.

"What was the worst thing that you've been through Massie?" Derrick asked with a sympathetic face. He knew how hard it must be for her to relive their breakup. He knows what a catch he is and she just let it go and now she'll be able to rethink it.

"When – When... Bean's **_death_**." she felt as if her throat was constricting. "I need a moment," and she walked outside.

Josh started to get up to go after her, but Cam shook his head "I'll go."

Massie was sitting on the sidewalk, her shoulders shaking. When she heard someone coming she tried to blink away her tears that were threatening to fall.

"You okay?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm okay, I'm getting okay."

"I'm sorry," Cam apologized before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Me too," leaning her head on his shoulder. "You weren't there," she couldn't help but let it slip she didn't mean to bring it up.

"I'm sorry I wish I was I regret it."

"Don't do that," she snapped, getting up.

"Do what?"

"Act all remorseful. I'm not blaming you because you weren't there. You know what let's just drop it."

"No I'm telling you I wanted to be."

"No you didn't. If you did, you would've been there. I called you first and you didn't pick up my call or even call me back. You just sent a text saying you were busy with Claire. And that's totally fine, but don't lie to me."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Josh came over right away and he didn't know what the hell for!"

"Seriously? We're talking about how great Josh is?" All of a sudden Cam felt like bursting.

"What's your problem with Josh?"

"Nothing. Josh is perfect! All you do is spend all your time with him. You've totally forgotten me! I get that you two have a thing for each other, but you don't need to rub it in my face."

"Me? Me! Josh and I are only friends. If you haven't noticed he's actually there. When was the last time you called me? All you think about now is Claire, Claire and Kuh-Laire! And I'm ignoring you? God Cam! I fought for you and you chose Claire. You always choose Claire. You know what I don't even care about that anymore, I'm over it. But don't you dare blame me for pushing you away or pin this on Josh for coming between us. You're the one distancing yourself Cam." She left him standing there and went home.

;;;

**He** was kicking a soccer ball against the wall of his bedroom. The rhythm of the ball; _kick, bounce, strike,_ and back was the only thing letting he let go of his frustration. The only thing he could focus on was Massie, Massie, _Massie_. It's always been Massie but she just doesn't seem to believe him.

He wanted Massie for so long it hurt, but she never saw him that way. He had to go through Griffin, Derrick, Landon, and more; each one hurting more than previous. Then he couldn't take it anymore. Claire came along and for once he was the one, not just _the guy friend_, and he liked that.

Then Massie made everything confusing again. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and just be able to call her _his_. But there was always that fear of being rejected that made him hold back and he ended up bringing tears to the one person he swore he'd never hurt.

Cam finally realized what he needed to do. He grabbed his keys and ran out of his house. She put herself out there for him and now it was his turn.

;;;

**They** were standing in her driveway in the pouring** _rain_**.

"Cam I'm cold. Can we go inside?"

"No! I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"A lot, everything!"

"It's fine, I forgive you, let's go inside now."

He grabs her hand and pulls her close and all of a sudden she's not cold anymore and she blushes.

"I want everything to be _perfect_ between us," her heart is racing as he whispers in her ear.

He did the least expecting thing. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

She pulled away at first, her thoughts incoherent, but she managed to breathe out "Claire?"

"I never really liked her; I was trying to get my mind off of you. I was so confused about my feelings for you. Harris said that I was probably your rebound from Landon, that's why you liked me. I was so hung up on you. That's why I kept pushing you away. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel or what to do."

This time she pushed her lips to his with a force. She'd wanted this for so long; it was such a relief to know she wasn't the only one. He kissed her desperately, like he was drowning and she was air. This was one of those moments where they say nothing else exists. It was just them in the rain. The whole world be damn.

"Are we okay?" he murmurs onto her neck, his voice hoarse.

"We're _perfect._"

El Fin

Ok so I changed up a few things. Hope it made it better. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review?

xoxo

Mo


End file.
